


The Locks On That Thing Really Need Fixing.

by BabyPom



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: A few attempts are made to keep the suitcase actually closed.This was written in December 2016 (a year ago) and I've gotten better since then- so it's not the best, but still (I think) a fun read.





	The Locks On That Thing Really Need Fixing.

Obviously the creatures had gone a little too far this time, escaping in the middle of America of all places.   
Which meant that Newt had to find someway to stop the case from opening, after all, if the locks pop out of his sight, he’d have to go through the whole chasing-magical-creatures-halfway-across-a-city thing again. And he didn’t want to have to do that again. It would be a complete nightmare of going through that again.  
So, seeing as his trip back to England was delayed for the investigation to take place, he decided to fix it before his return.

The first attempt was with the case on the Goldstein’s kitchen table, using a simple reparo charm to try and fix the locks.   
A plume of dust shot out into his face, causing him to start choking, and half fall over, knocking various cups and plates on the floor, and for Queenie to run in and cast reparos that actually worked this time upon said now broken cups and plates.  
As Newt stopped coughing, the locks flicked open again, and he sighed.

The second suggestion (that was not tried) was Jacob’s idea. “If it didn’t work with magic why not try to take to a locksmith.” Of course, the problem is the contents being too illegal to bring to a magical locksmith, and it being illegal to bring it to a muggle locksmith. (It would be more illegal to bring it to a muggle locksmith than their-secret-non-obliviation-of-Jacob was. Which meant no-one, not even Newt, would be willing to do it.)

In the end it was Credence who eventually suggests the string, the solution that stuck and worked.   
Actually he didn’t suggest, he just accidentally got left in charge of the case and tied it up with shoelaces once it started ominously opening. But it worked, meaning that when the locks flicked open as they always did, the creatures inside couldn’t open it up enough to get out.

Thus future disasters were prevented…. Until Newt forgot to tie the string properly while on a trip to Siberia.  
But that is another story.


End file.
